The Ultimate Crossover Adventure
by ToaMataNui5000
Summary: Warning! Must read! The following fanfic you're about to read is the most ambiguous clusterfuck of a story ever. If you're a fan of any of the 150 franchises featured and wish to not be offended, please don't read. However, if you're a tolerable chap, and are willing to read on, I thank you and hope you enjoy the story.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Somewhere at the center of the multiverse, a paradise that was only thought to of existed in religious tales stood. Dubbed "The Heavens" this place was once home to all the gods and goddesses, who lived in peace and harmony. However, due to "certain events" all of the gods and goddesses were killed off with only one surviving. After many long adventures, the surviving god defeated his foe, and reclaimed the utopia in the name of his people.

Ever since those events, he has journeyed between several dozen universes, on a quest to save as many as he can from their respective dark forces. These universes were all also thought to of been noting more but fantasy. However, they did exist, to simultaneously his surprise and his delight. It gave him the chances to fight, explore, and meet new people. But for now he sits at his home in "The Heavens" reminiscing on all of his adventures so far.

"All of those places that I've been, all of those unique beings that I've met….. I shall never forget them." He said to himself while opening another can of soda. "The plumber, the hedgehog, the raccoon, the shrine maiden, and all the many others that I can't immediately call to mind." He took a long sip. "Some were human, while others weren't. Some of them operated giant robots, though others were robots themselves. Many used weapons of all shapes and sizes." He lowered the now empty can. "However, no matter how they worded it, they all shared the one common goal that I did in the end; The safety of their land from evil."

He rose to his feet. "But now, I sense that a large scale force of evil is approaching, and no one will be safe from its wrath and power." A breeze as cold as his words blew against him, causing his purple robe to flow back, revealing a light green T-shirt and blue jeans. "And I will be damned if I don't do anything within my godly power to stop it!" He looked through his shades to the seemingly endless expanse of space ahead of him. He yelled like he was announcing to a crowd, "Prepare yourself, dark forces! ToaMataNui is coming for you! And he has several dozen universes worth of allies to assist him!"


	2. Chapter One: The Gathering

Chapter One: The Gathering

Meanwhile, at some other point in the multiverse, there stood a large cavern dimly lit by green lightstones. At the center of said cavern was a large round table surrounded by multiple figures. These figures were of all shapes and sizes, and each hailed from a different universe. Some of them had met each other before, while others were completely unheard of. Some were even returning from beyond the grave to come to this meeting. However, they all shared a couple similarities, like how they all received the same mysterious letter that summoned them together. Plus in each of their respective universes, they were all known for grand deeds of evil, but in the end were also the punching bags for some hero or group of heroes.

"What is the meaning of this?" A spiked turtle roared. "I could be attempting to roast Mario right now."

"Calm yourself Bowser," Said a fat alligator wearing a king's crown and robe. "This must be big if they had to pull kings like us to this meeting."

"Kings? Ha!" scoffed a heavily armored human who claimed to be a colonel. "I was resurrected only to be surrounded by so many unworthy opponents. The ISA was a bigger threat than any of you."

"How dare you insult the genius of gentlemen like us!" A gray haired scientist in a lab coat yelled! "At least we still lived to lead our armies!"

"Yeah!" An egg shaped man, who was also a scientist, chimed in. "Plus our robotic armies aren't limited by morals or anything that your human armies are."

"Why would robots of any type assist squishes such as you?" A robot with a large, green head yelled. "They should be dominating you miserable air breathers!"

"For the record, I don't waste time trying to dominate living creatures." Another robot, that was white and hung from the ceiling, said in rebuttal. "It's much more fun to lock them in testing courses and watch them go insane."

Eventually, the whole cavern was alive with arguments. All the villains kept boasting and fighting back and forth over who was better. Threats were made and weapons were raised. However, their bickering all ceased when a voice that rumbled the entire cavern spoke.

"Enough!" the voice that seemed to come from everywhere boomed. "I'm sick of watching you argue over petty things such as who is better! Especially when considering that I am supreme!"

"Who are you? Show yourself!" demanded the same colonel from earlier.

"I'm surprised that don't recognize my voice, Radec." The voice spoke back. "And while I can't see any you in person, I'll at least give you this….."

As the voice said that, a screen lowered from the ceiling. On its own, the screen flickered on and showed static. Every villain in the room turned to look in a mixture of surprise and interest. As if on cue, the static cleared and showed a close-up of a face. The face seemed to be entirely constructed of purple crystal, aside from its yellow eyes. While the rest of the villains just sat there not giving a fuck, a decent portion of them gasped in horror.

"It's you!" clamored an albino monkey wearing a cape, red shorts, and a strange helmet. "You're the one that caused us to gather and fight previously! We thought you were killed and had your powers taken!"

"Oh Specter, your little primate brain presumes too much," The figure said while the camera zoomed back, revealing he was nothing more but a head. "As I have said before, I cannot lose."

"Why should we listen to you?" asked Bowser in a serious tone. "A good number of us were also summoned by powerful deities to fight amongst each other as well. Three times to be accurate. Plus Master Hand and Crazy Hand certainly seem more powerful than you."

"Well, why don't you ask those sentient gloves if it's a good idea to obey me then?" The giant crystal head grinned evilly as the camera panned back even more. More of the villains gasped in horror at what they saw. Floating below the head were two gloved hands. What was scarier though was that the hands were supposed to be independent beings. Instead they moved as if the crystal head was controlling them.

"Now you all see why you should listen to me, yes?" The head said while clenching the hands (that were practically now his) together under his chin. "And for now on, refer to me as "Polygon Man." But I think we've spent enough time prolonging the true reason as to why I've summoned all of you here."

"You see, you all share the similar goals of wanting to dominate your world and/or your universe. But no matter what, you were always stopped, sometimes even killed, by some hero and his or her followers. You've even gone as far as to intertwine two or more of your own universes in order to do so, but still failed in the end. Alone we are powerless, but if you join me in combining all of our powers, we will be unstoppable!"

Polygon Man's words put evil grins on several of the villains' faces. They all stared at each other and nodded, as if they were all sharing one brain. Some however, rubbed their chins skeptically, wondering how they would pull off such a plan.

"And how exactly would we do it?" cackled a green skinned witch. "It's not like we could easily gather all of our worst rivals in one place and squash them like bugs!"

"Ah, that is where both you are wrong, and you look at things too simply, Gruntilda." Polygon Man said while raising a finger. "The gathering of all of our rivals is simple. We'll just use Master Hand's annual gathering of the greatest fighters to lure them all into one place."

All of the villains that were previously skeptical all dawned sinister grins as well. Whatever Polygon Man was planning was certainly a grand deed of evil that would go down in all of history. And they were all being given the privilege of being able to assist him, along with the mutual destruction of their rivals and the domination of their universes.

Finally after many nods of agreement and words of approval, Bowser turned to the screen. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we would gladly all love to be a part of this." All of the other villains started clapping and cheering wildly. Once the silence settled in, the koopa king spoke again. "So, my fellow evil partner in crime, when do we start?"

"The invitations for our enemies have already been sent out." Polygon Man said. "Let them think it's all fun and games for now. As for us, we have armies to create and resources to obtain….."


	3. Chapter Two: The Arrival

Chapter Two: The Arrival

_To whom this may concern….._

_ Congratulations! You've been invited to participate in my annual gathering of the greatest of fighters. If you've been to this competition before, you know how this works. But for those who are new, please read on so you know how this is going to happen._

_ If you choose to accept, sign your name on the back of this form and send it back to the return address. Then, on the date of XX/XX/XXXX, a portal will open, which will take you from your universe to my universe where the tournament is taking place. You're allowed to bring as many acquaintances as you want so they can spectate and enjoy themselves (and you may still come and do the same even if you don't want to participate in the fighting.) No need to worry about heavily packing, because temporary homes will be given to you for as long as you stay._

_ Whether you're a longtime participate or a potential newcomer, I hope you accept and wish to see you come. It's truly a great time to have._

_Signed, Master Hand (A.K.A. Ruler Of The Super Smash Bros. Universe)_

And just as the letter said, on the date of XX/XX/XXXX, over 150 portals, all leading to the Super Smash Bros. universe, opened up. Beings of all shapes and sizes flooded out of their homes to said universe. Awaiting them was something even the returning fighters didn't expect.

The entire landscape looked as if it was constructed of pieces from all of their universes. From Green Hill Zone's loops and corkscrews to Gallowmere's graveyards, recognizable locations were everywhere. Multiple large mountains like Death Mountain, Youkai Mountain, and the Throat Of The World stood to the west. To the east lied an ocean filled with everything from Onion Ocean's sea caves to Sandover Village's islands and beaches. And plenty of environments like deserts, glaciers, ruins, etc. all lied scattered in between.

However, at the center of it all (give or take 50 feet) laid a large, empty city that, like the land itself, was constructed of pieces of cities from their universes. The outer region of the city was more village-like, with houses from places like Toad Town and Silent Hill. The inner region was more modern, with buildings from Columbia, Rapture, and Dunwall standing next to buildings from Metropolis, Paris, and Vice City. It was truly an amazing sight to behold.

At the entrance to said city awaited R.O.B. (whose name stood for Robotic Operating Buddy.) He approached the oncoming crowd of thousand being led by those who were intending to participate in the competition.

Some of the fighters, particularly the returning ones, smiled at the sight of the robot approaching them. "R.O.B.! Long time, no see!" said Mario with glee. "We haven't seen you since the Subspace Incident!"

"I've been Master Hand's assistance ever since you've all left," said the robot. "It's nice to see you all return after so long." R.O.B. turned to the larger portion of people that he didn't recognize. "And may I say it's a pleasure to meet all of you newcomers."

"So why does this entire place look like it was a fusion of all of our universes?" asked Spike.

"For multiple reasons, Spike," answered the robot as he turned toward the city's entrance. "Come. I will explain as I show you all around."

"Wait a second! How does Mr. Roboto over there know his name?" asked Daxter.

"The answer is simple, Daxter," R.O.B. responded back. "I downloaded data on all of you newcomers so Master Hand and I could get enough info on you. That way, we could judge if you're capable and safe enough to participate in the tournament. It also helped with the construction of the land."

"You still haven't answered why you constructed it like a fusion of our homes." Reimu chimed in.

"I was getting to that. Don't be as impatient as you usually are when trying solving an incident, Reimu," R.O.B. jokingly snapped back.

As they walked, R.O.B. rambled on about how and why the land was how it was. "To make all of you feel at home while you stay, Master Hand reconstructed the land to be made of familiar and nostalgic locations. Plus it allowed us to make arenas of all varieties for the competition. However, doing so, along with the process of pulling you all here, siphoned a lot of his energy, which is why he wasn't at the city entrance to welcome you. He'll be back after a few days of rest to witness the competition."

R.O.B. stopped the crowd once they reached a park. "On the plus side though, you all have a few days to settle down and enjoy yourself before the tournament starts. So go nuts!"

The entire crowd started smiling and cheering with glee upon hearing that. Then they dispersed to all corners of the city to settle down. In only a few hours, the once ghost town was alive and bustling. Shops of all types opened up and started selling merchandise from all universes. Vehicles filled the streets, air, and waterways. The explorative types left town to see how much ground they could cover before nightfall.

All the while, they somehow failed to notice the large dragon with a sentry camera attached to him.

"Good job so far, Ridley," Polygon Man said while looking through a screen that projected what the sentry camera saw. Ridley grunted in anger, seeing as he wasn't allowed to attempt to feast on any this potential food. "No, you may not attack yet. Samus is down there, along with 150 other universes worth of potential dragon slayers." Ridley growled in a mixture of more anger, but also obedience. "Now go the caverns southwest from here and check on the crystal mining!" Ridley obeyed and started flying towards his destination.

Polygon Man turned to a second screen to his side. "Cortex! What's the status on obtaining the Ark?"

"We captured it with ease, sir," Cortex answered while grinning evilly. "GLaDOS is currently being hooked up as we speak. Once that's done, modifications will begin immediately."

"Well done. Make sure you get some extra security around that thing as well," Polygon Man demanded. "We don't want to risk a single thing."

Cortex's grin widened. "Oh, I think Eggman, Wily, and Nefarious are providing all the security we need."

"You better not be lying to me, Cortex," Polygon Man said. He turned away to his final screen while the second one fizzled into static. "How's the military force coming, Bowser?"

The final screen lit up, revealing the koopa king. "Mine and K. Rool's forces are preparing my airships now. Radec is doing the same with the Halberd." Bowser chuckled, "He's just having some trouble luring the Negativitron into the ship."

"Just make sure that you'll be ready to launch in a couple of days," Polygon Man said with a serious tone.

"We will as long as you got that fuel source you promised ready," snapped Bowser.

Polygon Man glanced back at the first screen. Ridley's camera showed waves of Big Daddies and Psychos harvesting what appeared to be crystals from someplace underground. He turned back to the screen showing Bowser. "Don't worry, we have more than enough," Polygon Man said while grinning sinisterly.

Polygon Man banished the screens so that only he was hearing himself. "Those fools will never know what hit them," he said while rubbing his palms. "In a few days, they will all pay for forcing me into the shadows of obscurity!" Polygon Man then started to laugh maniacally. Once he was done, his tone lightened up. "But what am I doing just sitting around laughing? My assistant and I have a lot of work to do. After all, we have a tournament to prepare….."


	4. Chapter Three: The Pretournament Party

Chapter Three: The Pretournament Party

The night before the main competition was about to start, all the main fighters and some of their friends gathered and broke out into one huge party. Despite the fact that it would possibly tire them out and affect their performance while fighting, they just wanted to celebrate the occasion. They rarely ever got to see each other except during these gatherings, and sometimes people came schizophrenically or stopped coming back for some reason. So to truly mark the occasion, especially since this was their largest gathering ever, they hosted said party.

And what a party it was! Parappa and Gutsman sung along to music provided by Link and Zelda's ocarinas, Elecman and Engineer's guitars, and the Prismriver Sister's trumpet, keyboard, and violin. Several dozen danced and tangoed to the music, with notable examples being Jim doing "the worm," and a lot of the androids doing "the robot." The combined sound of it all could be heard from all corners of the inner city.

Those that weren't busy causing a musical racket were off chatting. Conversations ranged from origins to overall adventures to arguing over who was better. Others were off enjoying the seemingly endless amounts of varied food. The buffet, which was ran by R.O.B., was comprised completely of donated meals, treats, and drinks from all universes. Some even gambled over card games hosted by Sam and Max, or over who would win the separate rounds or overall tournament. No matter what the case, everyone was doing something that they enjoyed.

In fact, the enjoyment was so high, that no one immediately noticed R.O.B. leave the scene. He traveled down the halls giving friendly nods and fist bumps to all he passed until he found an empty, quiet room. He locked the door and activated his built-in walkie-talkie.

"All is going as planned, sir," he said in a colder, more robotic tone than usual. "All donated food has been drugged and fed to the attendees. If all goes well, the majority will be too woozy and hung-over to fight tomorrow afternoon." A garbled voice was heard on the other end. "No, they don't suspect a thing." Laughter, followed by more garbled speech, was heard. "Affirmative, R.O.B. out."

A knock on the door made R.O.B. jump in place. He scurried over to the door and unlocked it. Megaman stood on the other side.

"R.O.B., we've been looking all over for you. We're about to make the final toast of the night and want you there," the blue bomber said.

"Well worry no more Rock," R.O.B. said happily. "I just needed to go somewhere quiet to take a private call from Master Hand."

Megaman smiled, "Well, as long as you're finished, let's not make the guys wait any longer. Some of us need the rest for tomorrow."

"Agreed," R.O.B. said as the two turned and started down the hall. And at that moment, even if R.O.B. had a mouth, no one would have noticed that he was snickering evilly to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the void between universes, a purple bolt soared through space faster than the speed of sound and light combined. The bolt was actually ToaMataNui, who had bounced between several dozen universes within the span of days. Every universe he had been to so far shared a few suspicious and scary similarities. The fact that every universe was practically void of most of its population, including the heroes he was allied with.

"Damn it!" He said in frustration. "How am I supposed to rally an army to fight the approaching dark forces at this rate? A better question; Where the hell is everyone I couldn't find so far? Are they safe? If not, is it because of the evil that I sense rising?"

Questions kept piling in Toa's mind like a snowstorm. He has never been this worried, and considering all the stuffs he has seen, including his near death twice, this was an achievement.

However, he shook off his thoughts the way he did everything else that was negative; A sip of soda and a glance at the silver lining in the dark clouds. "Then again, I've haven't even checked an eighth of all the universes I've been to so far." His worried expression turned to a smile. "I still have a very good chance of finding allies to assist me, as well as all the others that have vanished."

And with that, Toa zipped off to the next universe on his list. This time though, it wasn't just his power that was pushing him onwards, but his confidence that all would turn up well in the end. Oh, if only he knew what was going to occur the next day…..


End file.
